Leap of Faith
by 1432
Summary: Take a risk... dare to move... love is a leap of faith. Short AAML song-fic, Misty POV.


**Leap of Faith**  
Romance-PG  
Summary: Take a risk... dare to move... love is a leap of faith. Short, AAML, song-fic, Misty POV. R+R please =)   
  
A/N: Hey, this is just a little something I thought up due to a little play on words. It's mostly one of those fics that's all reminiscing and emotions with no real dialogue or action. I know the lyrics may not fit as well as they could, but I wanted to use the song, lol. Enjoy! =)_  
  
_--_  
  
_

_One less call to answer  
feeling full of despair  
don't think I can get through it  
just one last prayer  
  
_In life there are many risks that must be taken. There are many drastic measures that must be completed. There are dozens of countless situations where everything is on the line and if you do not succeed you'll lose it all. Sometimes you just have to dare to take that risk and leap into the consequences that will follow.  
  
Now as I look back on the years that passed by in the midst of my life, I have realized that I did take many risks during my years of existence. I took a risk to follow my own dream, to escape my home and live life on my own at a very young age. It was a huge leap but I could not have more glad for taking it, because when I took that leap I was also introduced to the biggest part of my life who would also become a huge risk to lose._  
  
And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there,  
right there.  
  
_I met him the first day I left; coincidentally he was staring out on his journey that day too. It seemed like we were meant to find each other, I was a lost little girl with nothing but some money and a bike, and he was a confused kid with a Pikachu who had no idea what he was doing. The circumstances of our meeting were not exactly an idealistic one but still have remained infamous till this very day. I followed him afterwards, partly for my excuse of revenge but we all really knew the truth was I didn't want to be alone, I needed a companion, I needed a friend. And I got a friend; I got the best friend I could have ever asked for.  
_  
_We definitely had that teasing one another thing down. We fought constantly and our petty arguments and bickering were always the high point of the day. I think it was partly because of the incident involved when we first met that started off this continuous pattern of fighting with one another. I had a huge temper in my childhood days and I still do currently. Because of my years living in the shadows of my sisters my anger rarely got to come out, so I had all the surprised emotions just waiting to be unlocked when I met him.  
  
Despite his many good qualities, he had an equal amount of bad ones to match. Aside from being big-hearted, determined, enthusiastic, and caring, he was also dense, lazy, stubborn, and even insensitive at times. He drove me crazy and there were times where I wondered why it had to be him of all people that I had fished up that very day. It was pretty funny that from the moment I met him, we were never apart more than a day's length. Although he made me insane, I would have never been able to leave him even if I tried. And the truth was, I never wanted to._  
  
Searching for the answer  
nobody seems to care  
Oh how I wish that you were here  
beside me  
to wipe away my tears  
  
_I remember the day I first realized he was something special. At the beginning I just saw him as a dense, stupid kid that I needed to get back at. I soon learned several days after I had met him, that he was much more than that. He had captured his first Pokemon somewhere in the Viridian Forest and it was then where his true understanding and care shown through. He really was a sweet person who cared about all living creatures and had a natural compassion for humans. He was truly one of a kind and it was his unique personality which drew me to him... as even more than a friend.  
  
People were always commenting on our rather strange relationship that we held with one another. The first comment that was ever made insinuating anything towards one another stated that fighting between two people did equal that they cared a great deal about each other. Although, it was just a simple sign of caring, and nothing really towards a romantic nature, we both denied it fiercely, crossing our arms and turning away from one another... a pattern that soon stuck when anyone ever made a similar remark.  
  
It eventually grew harder to deny every time someone insinuated a liking towards one another. I now blushed along with fiercely stating all of it as a lie which did seem pretty hypocritical towards the situation. I had always tried to convince whomever was suggesting it that it wasn't true, but it soon came to be that I was trying to convince myself as well. I did not want to feel anything remotely of that nature for him; it didn't seem right in a way, I was his best friend. But I stopped being able to deny it, at least to myself, it was all just too true to continue thinking that it wasn't.  
_  
And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there,  
right there.  
_  
Our friendship progressed drastically over the years. We had grown out of our childish bickering and had finally started to act like real friends. We still teased each other but it was in a joking manor unlike it had been before. He achieved his dream of becoming a master at sixteen and I could not have been prouder. Nobody deserved the title more than him; nobody could have possibly worked as hard as him to accomplish his goal. We remained traveling together even after he was sworn in. We wanted to be able to continue our journey and felt that it shouldn't come to an end just because another door had been opened in our lives.  
  
My friendship with him was not the only thing that grew stronger; my feelings for him grew as well. They grew so much to the point where I had realized that it was no longer just a simple crush; I was in love with my best friend._  
  
Waiting for the answer  
remembering times we would share  
somehow I feel you here beside me  
even though your not there  
  
_The emotions that I held for him gradually increased over time and the truth finally sunk in of what I really felt. I can't remember the distinct moment I actually fell in love with him or when I first realized that I was. And now that I look back on it, I don't think there ever had been a time where I had not loved him the way I did.  
  
We were not the same immature kids we started out as. Our personalities and appearances matured as we did in age. He had probably changed more than I had. He still remained courageous, determined, and caring, but his attitude which involved thinking before acting began to gradually slip away. He learned to wait before acting upon big decisions, something I had desperately tried to teach him this whole time. He changed physically along the way as well. The cute pre-teenager he once was turned into a very attractive man, one which I had trouble keeping my eyes off of at times.   
  
I changed also personality and appearance-wise. The most significant transformation I probably went through was the gradual control I gained over my short temper which had been hard to do. I was no longer a tomboy and had been considered extremely beautiful by many people, of course my insecurity from my childhood days always kept me from fully believing it._  
  
And it's a leap of faith  
when you believe there's someone out there  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh  
and when I call out to you  
will you be right there  
  
_The saying; "If you're not willing to risk it all, you don't want it bad enough," came to mind whenever I thought of my hidden love for him. I had confided few whom I knew I could trust about my feelings for my best friend and they all had the same simple solution. They all suggested I just go ahead and tell him because he probably felt the same way. Probably was never good enough for me, however. I needed to be positively sure that I was not going to regret my confession. Rejection was something could not bear to face, especially in such a situation with him.  
  
I did want to tell him, I wanted to tell him more than any secret I had ever held inside before but my fear of his reaction would always come right back to me if I ever mustered up even a drop of courage. I knew that it was a huge risk and that if I truly wanted it I would take that risk and leap into something I had only previously dreamed of. But what I was most terrified of all, was that it was a risk that could ruin the friendship I cherished with him so dearly forever._  
  
Right there  
And I'll be waiting by the window for your smile to come through  
and I'll be waiting in the darkness when I call out to you  
and I'll remember when you told me  
I could trust in you  
  
_The breaking point of my emotions finally came to where it came to the feeling that I was going to burst if I did not tell him how I felt. He was no longer just a desire, he was a necessity. My constant presence around him was becoming unbearable to gain a control of. I was completely self-conscious of his touch, blushed at any nice comment he made, and every time he smiled or laughed, my heart beat so hard I thought it was going to pound out of my chest. I had to put an end to it; I had to tell him what was included along with years and years of friendship._  
  
And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there-  
  
_So I did it. I put everything I ever had with him on the line and just opened my mouth and told him everything. I told him how much I was in love with him, and how much I had always had been. I told him my fear of rejection was what kept me from telling him for so many years and how that fear still existed in the words I was speaking to hit at the moment. I told him I would do anything for me to be with him, that it has always been my biggest dream and I was beginning to doubt if I ever would have been able to live without telling him how I felt.  
  
I took the risk... I dared to move... I took the leap to believe that he felt the same way. My years of waiting was finally put to an end and all that was left was his reaction which was probably what scared me the most. I remember that fear of falling, but I knew I had to do it anyway. I took the leap and I did fall... right into Ash Ketchum's waiting arms._  
  
It's a leap of faith  
and I believe that you are out there  
it's a leap of faith and I believe you truly care, oh  
and when I call out to you  
I know you'll be right there  
right there  
and it's a leap of faith  
  
_Fin.

--

A/N: Okay, now as I re-read this I realize how sucky and boring it is ;)  The song is 'Leap of Faith' by Michelle Branch, by the way. Please don't flame me too badly. =)


End file.
